


Microscopic Fireworks

by JustFicThings



Series: Creampuff Week July 2015 [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFicThings/pseuds/JustFicThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LaF and Perry share a moment over a microscope</p>
            </blockquote>





	Microscopic Fireworks

Perry marched briskly down three stairs to LaFontaine’s basement laboratory. The solid concrete walls, and increasingly suspicious lack of windows had always made her uncomfortable and they would continue to for as long as she could imagine. Gripping her plate of snickerdoodles tightly in one hand, she knocked on the door and entered the lab.

LaF was muttering under their breath, preoccupied by a microscope when Perry approached the lab bench.

“Almost like fireworks!” They declared gleefully.

“Fire?!” Perry yelped, red curls bouncing furiously as she looked this way and that for the nearest fire extinguisher. LaF almost jumped out of their seat, surprised by Perry’s presence.

“Per, Per, relax!” LaFontaine placed their hands reassuringly around Perry’s shoulders. “I said fire _works_. Although if the tissue spontaneously combusted, that would be extremely fascinating as well…” They trailed off before refocusing. “But really, look!” LaF guided Perry to the microscope.

“What am I looking at again?”

“Right! Hold on, let me refocus the lens.” LaF fidgeted with it as Perry readjusted her eyes.

“Oh!” Perry was taken aback at the sudden clarity of the image in front of her. Brilliant colors splashed across the slide and she smiled to herself. There was something strangely beautiful about the pattern of colored cells.

“Wow, you did this?” She asked, looking at LaF a little differently than before and they blushed.

“Aww, you know I just prepared the sample and stuck it under this microscope. It’s really the polarizable filter that’s doing all the work by-” They saw Perry’s genuine interest turn into slight confusion as she nodded uncertainly and LaF grinned sheepishly. “Yeah. I did this. I’ve had a lot of practice you know, and sometimes I notice shapes in the slides, you know, like when you watch the clouds? I think this one looks especially like fireworks.”

“Fireworks.” Perry nodded happily, offering LaF the plate of cookies. As the two of them sat side-by-side snacking on the snickerdoodles, a thought occurred to Perry.

“LaFontaine, where exactly is your fire extinguisher?”

“Oh, well last week we had a  _slight_  mishap and needed to use it as a battering ram so that the unidentifiable gas we released …” At Perry’s alarmed expression, they quickly tried to squash any of her concerns. “Don’t worry! We finally got our proposal approved and the university is delivering them in bulk next week.”

“ _Next week?!”_  Perry began to imagine all of the horrible, devastating, _abnormal_  things that could happen until then. “Well. I guess you’ll be staying home a lot more over the next few days then.” She stated decisively. LaF rolled their eyes and scooted a little closer to Perry. They guessed that they could find _something_ to do for the next week.


End file.
